


when im with you i have amnesia

by lavieenroza (orphan_account)



Category: ELRIS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bella is a Slytherin, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Sohee is a Slytherin too, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, she's also a het
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lavieenroza
Summary: Life at Hogwarts is nothing like what Yukyung imagined. There's no perilous missions for her to go on. There's no monsters for her and her friends to fight. Instead, she's faced with a best friend who is on the verge of hating her guts and a big fat crush on a certain Slytherin. Also known as, the afore mentioned friend.Oh, and there's the magic too. I guess.





	when im with you i have amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, Bella is a Slytherin, Hyeseong is a Hufflepuff, Yukyung is a Ravenclaw, Sohee is a Slytherin, and Karin is a Gryffindor.
> 
> I've changed their ages around a bit, Karin is 14 turning 15, late 99 are 16 turning 17, and Bella is 17 turning 18.

It took Yukyung around 5 minutes to get from the Main Hall to her DADA lesson. She wasn't really sure why she took Defense Against the Dark Arts, maybe it was because she liked the teacher. Maybe it was because it was an easy pass. The most likely reason, however, was that it was because of a certain short haired Slytherin. Bella Choi, as she liked to be called these days. Bella was, unfortunately, a year above Yukyung so they couldn't possibly share any classes but the older girl had a passion for the Dark Arts. Yukyung took the class so that she could have another things to talk to her crush about. Not that she would ever admit to that or anything.

You see, Yukyung and Bella were polar opposites. Yukyung was a Ravenclaw half-blood who, no matter the circumstance, would always turn to logic and reason. Bella, on the other hand, was a pure blooded Slytherin. She was the kind of person to become blinded by their emotions.

How they had become friends in the first place was a mystery left unsolved.

Bella wasn't Yukyung's only friend, of course. There was Song Yuqi, a transfer student from Fenghuang School. Her former girlfriend Cho Miyeon, her childhood friend Kim Dani, and the ever so unforgettable Lee Naeun. Her closest friends, however, she shared with Bella.

There was Kim Sohee, a very pretty Slytherin girl with a passion for music. She could sing, dance, and play any instrument you could think of. Sohee was very nice, if not a little oblivious. It couldn't be helped, sadly, as she had lived a very sheltered life before Hogwarts. She was the one who introduced Yukyung to her now crush.

Yang Hyesun, there was a lot to unpack with Hyesun. She was tall, pretty and undoubtedly popular. She made friends easily and was loved by all her teachers. She stayed true to her house, Hufflepuff. Though sometimes, Yukyung did wonder if she shouldn't have been placed in Slytherin. Especially when she would make up plans on how to sneak out to Hogsmeade.

Lastly, there was Min Karin. Karin was the youngest out of all of them, but that didn't mean she was an outcast. She was wild, courageous, and had a great sense of humor. There was no doubt that she would have been placed in Gryffindor. She joined their little group late, but ever since she started following them around at the beginning of her first year she has become like a little sister to them. 

The only problem with Karin, though, was that she was a muggle born. Bella hated muggle borns. She never said anything about it, of course, that would have resulted in the school punishing her. However, you could see it in her eyes sometimes when she looked at the muggle born struggling with a spell next to her or when she whispered "mud-blood" whenever they would bump into her.

Therefore, it was quickly decided that she couldn't know. 

Here she was. Her DADA teacher smiled at her and she smiled back politely. Yukyung didn't dislike the subject per se, but she wished that she had had enough resolve to not give into her temptations. The lesson passed by extremely quickly, and so did the next, and the next, and everything after that. Soon, Yukyung found herself in the Ravenclaw common room. She had about an hour before she was due to meet the black swan herself in the library for their weekly study session.

That was another thing. Yukyung could not avoid her feelings for the other girl because they were simply always together. Glued at the hip, her mother had always said. She could not decide if it was a blessing or a curse.

The hour passed in record time and Yukyung was rushing to the library by the time she had realized what the clock was showing. She raced around the corridors, greeting professors and students alike. At last, she walked into the vast space of the library. Her labored breathing evidence of her perilous travel.

"You're late. " - was the first thing she heard as she sat down.  
"And you haven't even started any of your work, you can't wait around for me every day. I have things to do, you know?"  
"Bullshit," Bella quipped back "You have nothing better to do than tutor me so I pass this goddamn class. I know your schedule."

There it was again. That warm feeling...  
"I have things to do!"  
"Like what? Read more books on properties of mandrake roots?"  
"Exactly!" 

They fell back into their usual rhythm, Yukyung chipping in every now and again when Bella made a mistake. Their evenings in the library were mostly spent studying, at least on the older's part. The younger was glad to have a few hours where she could just stare at the beautiful girl next to her. She just hoped she wouldn't get caught again.


End file.
